thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Clyo
Aurora Clyo is a tribute made by Xax. Please don't use Aurora without his permission. Tribute Form Name: 'Aurora Clyo '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''Capitol '''Gender: '''Female '''Eye Color: '''Pale Green '''Hair Color: '''Pink, Purple, Blue and Turquoise '''Height: '''5'05 '''Personality: ' Aurora (or Clyo, actually, as she likes to be called), is an energetic, girl. As opposed to most people, she starts to be very social and open with other people, but as they get closer, she starts to close off solely about her past and her fears, but never in an aggressive way. She has some quirks that make her stand out, such as frequently looking up at the sky and commenting on the position of the sun or the moon, or constantly lying about random and irrelevant minor things for no apparent reason. Clyo is also intelligent, and although maybe not as smart as other overly-intellectual tributes, she is a very quick thinker; she has the ability of quickly thinking, comparing and contrasting all the possible outcomes of big decisions, and deciding upon them, almost always taking the right decisions. Even then, she has some problems with her linguistic abilities, and even if she doesn't have any speech impediments, Clyo does, however, find it hard to express herself in any way. She is elegant, graceful and swift in her movements and action, not taking any second guesses once she has set her mind to something. She is an observer to an extent; a studier that studies how others behave or how they react to different things, which many time helps her understand them and/or know whether people are telling the truth or in some cases, be able to tell the others' weaknesses. Although she will never be devious, manipulative, or traitorous, she will always be curious, genuine, passionate and a perfectionist at heart, given her other quirks about trying to fix everything, whether it be relationships, things that generally don't match, or even herself. This is also due to the fact that she has some minor OCD tendencies. She is venturesome, but only when necessary and/or when she gets overly curious about things. Even then, though, Clyo is always prepared for danger and may look behind her shoulder every now and then, even when alone, just to make sure no one is around. '''Appearance: Clyo is a startling individual. She has a lusciously-shaped body that consist of wide hips, thin waist, average-sized bosom and a rounded behind. Her body is mature for her age, specially in contrast with her visage, which it seems to be the opposite case, as it has childish feautures, such as her tiny upturned nose, her blandly curved eyebrows and her only-slightly sharp jawline. With a lithe figure, Clyo lacks some muscle mass, although not enough to stop her from throwing a punch that could hurt anyone. Fears: *Hypnophobia (she's scared of sleeping for too long, as she thinks she may one day get stuck in her nightmares) *Toxiphobia (fear of being poisoned or intoxicated by noxious substances) *Psychrophobia (morbid dread of severe cold) Strengths: *Determined: her ability to take quick decisions and stick to them without hesitation. *Strategist: since she can predict outcomes, she is considered a very good strategist for fighting and organizing her team. *Behaviourist: by watching and discreetly studying people's reactions, she can tell a lot of things about them, such as if they're lying, trying to manipulate her, or sometimes, learn about their weaknesses and reasons for doing things, based on deduction. Weaknesses: *Can be perceived as awkward. *Low pain-tolerance. *No knowledge in using many weapons. Weapons: *Advanced martial arts skills NOTE: By the time she gets to the Training Center, Clyo is practically useless with any weapon, but the ones she is most likely to quickly get used to are: *Katanas *Twin Sai Strategy: Training Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Private Training Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Interview Angle: To be determined depending on the games. Bloodbath Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Games Strategy: To be determined depending on the games. Backstory Born as Aurora Vex in District 0 to Florrie (Clyo) and Dreier Vex, the kingpin of a very successful drug cartel, Aurora was destined for success from a very young age. Part 1: The Vexing Born as Aurora Vex in District 0 to Florrie and Dreier Vex, the kingpin of a very successful drug cartel, Aurora was destined for success from a very young age. Part 1: The Frostbite Aurora… I recall the crawling of my skin and the raising of the hairs on my back as the soft morning breeze seemed to call out my name. Back in those times, I was still a blonde. A natural blonde, I must add. Aurora… “What a beautiful name”, I used to think. What an appropriate name for someone from District 0; the name of the Northern Lights. What an irony, I think nowadays. I was an only child. A very coveted child, as my mother claimed. Too coveted, maybe. My parents had always had fertility issues and after several tries (the third time clearly wasn’t a charm), he had apparently managed to get mom pregnant with me. Aurora… The frigid air chilled me to my bone. I keened and wailed. I had just lost my best friend Dean that day: the product of him escaping his house and getting caught in a disastrous blizzard a few days later.. Correction. He had died a few days before the air bit my skin, but his purple and stiff corpse had finally been found that day. I wouldn’t get out my bedroom until a week later; not that I needed to, really. I had never gone to school, as Dreier allegedly didn’t like the idea of leaving my learning process to the government and unknown teachers. Instead, my mother homeschooled me, hence my difficulty in expressing complex ideas through writing. In hindsight, I think I probably grieved Dean too little. After all, we’d been friends ever since he and his family had moved into our neighborhood, which had been about eight years before that day. He was roughly two years older than I was. I remember he was already 15 when I turned 13 since it was the same day that the Peacekeepers found his body… ---- 14 days before Dean’s corpse is found: Knock, knock, knock… “Are you there, Aurora?” Dean’s voice calls out, the sound of his voice muffled by the thick windows in my bedroom. I smirk, but try to hide it without much result. I turn to face him, his golden hair deformed by my window, his hands still banging on it. I open the window, amused by the fact he managed to climb the wall without even knowing if I was home or not. “Come on in,” I gesture him to climb inside so we can hang out, but more particularly close the window before the stinging air can drop the temperature inside my bedroom. Once he’s inside, and the window’s closed shut, effectively leaving my room with a comfortable and hermetic feeling, we both sit on my bed and start talking about nothing and everything at the same time. We exchange several laughs and a few glimpses at each other’s lips. Mine are soft and tender while his are just ever-so swollen from the short period of time he endured outside in the cold to get my place. I let him borrow a pair of my mittens and we both giggle at the sight of him wearing a-size-too-small pink-patterned gloves. After the comedy fades away, we are left in a heavy silence; his dark olive eyes locking into my own. Words fail me to express why we just don’t kiss. We’ve gotten up to this point several times, and yet, still neither of us has gathered enough courage to just dive in and merge our lips into one piece. Into a symbol of us. Not wanting to make it more awkward for me by letting him be the one to break the silence with a witty comment, I break the lock by looking at my window. “Aurora…” he starts just as my window pops open due to a strong gale of wind hitting against it. I stand up to close it, making sure to bolt it properly this time. Aurora… Somehow, I know that the wind records his voice and stores it in a special place so I can reach for it anytime I wish to do so. I turn around and face him yet again. He clears his throat, but I just blink at him. Once. Twice. Thrice. He looks for words but doesn’t seem to find them. I can’t blame him, since I’m not really the best for word choice, either. I know he wants to speak about how he likes me and how he knows I like him too and how we were about to kiss. I also know that he won’t say anything about it. It’s one of those cases where both parties know something, but just won’t bring themselves to talk about it. Dean coughs into his fist, “I think I should leave now, it’s getting late for dinner back at my place,” he lies, and he knows I know it’s a lie, but he’s waiting for me to point it out so he can stay longer. Instead, I just nod. He stands up and starts walking towards my window. He tries unlocking it, and chuckles, beckoning me to help him at doing so. “It’s locked too well, besides, you are stronger than I am,” he jokes while I open the window. He smiles down at me, but I just continue avoiding his gaze without avail, as my eager eyes can’t stand not knowing how he’s looking at me. I study his expression and I know that this is it: he’s going to smash his lips onto mine. I know this even before his face starts motioning towards mine. Just before our lips collide, I idiotically turn my head away. “You’re going to be late for dinner,” I reply softly, and despite the fact that I know it is a low blow to use his fake excuse to kick him out of my bedroom, I say it without hesitation. He nods silently but before he can manage to leave, I wrap my arms around him tightly, taking in his faint scent of fresh pine tree and bitter lemons. He rests his head over mine and we stay there silently for a few minutes, with the window wide open, letting in the thick and chilly air of District 0. I am the first one to pull away. He leaves without saying anything else. I spend the rest of the day reprimanding myself for not letting him kiss me. ---- Up to this day, it still hurts me to reminiscence those times when I refused to eat or sleep, and all because I hadn’t been able to convince Dean from not escaping. That thought constantly gnawed on my conscience on those days. I truly felt like I had killed him for it. Why had I not been as strong-minded or persuasive to make him stay? From that day, I promised that once I took a decision, I would stick to it and follow it with determination. Aurora… Dean’s voice followed me in my dreams. His fifteen-year-old visage and pubescent features erotically haunting me night after night, making my feelings for him all the more intense. I wanted to dream of him to be next to him, even if it meant going through a faux experience, but at the same time, it hurt me so much to see him and know he wasn’t real; to know I would never be able to feel his hands around my waist. It was pure masochism. I felt helpless, useless, reckless. I certainly pined and yearned for him in an increasing fashion. Sometimes, I can recall, I wished I had never met him in the first place, at least to avoid all of that pain… ---- 7 days before Dean’s corpse is found: Thud, thud, thud! I wake up, startled as I look around my room, trying to find what could have possibly terminated my deep slumber. I hear the sound again, and I suddenly have an epiphany: Dean’s banging on my door because he will escape again. He’s done it before, and honestly, it seems like such a childish measure to me. I just hope he doesn’t ask me to go with him this time because it really puts me in such an uncomfortable situation. He frequently argues with his parents about the small illicit acts he commits every now and then and/or his grades at school (why are they so important anyways? Guess I won’t know since I don’t get graded by my mom…). I open my window swiftly so he stops banging on it. I hope my parents managed to stay asleep through the sound. “Knock it off,” I order and beckon him inside my room. He does and closes the window after coming in. I lean against my bed with my arms crossed, clearly unamused by his actions. “Aurora, I’m going to—” he starts, but I quickly cut him off. “I know you want to escape your house. I’m not letting you do so, it’s freezing cold out there. You know I would normally let you escape for two days or something when it’s autumn, but we’re in the very middle of winter. You could catch a severe disease or something.” “I already made up my mind, and I am not escaping. I didn’t come to ask here for permission, nor did I come here to tell you for how long I’ll be leaving, nor did I come here to ask you to come with me.” I furrow my eyebrows, my expression clearly puzzled. “Then why are you here?” “I’m here to take you with me. I’m not accepting a no for an answer.” “Dean. Both you and I know that you are eventually going to come back, whether it be in two or three days; a week, tops.” He looks at the ground. Something is off about him, but I can’t pinpoint what that is. “Not this time, Aurora. My parents kicked me out of my house. I’m not coming back, ever. I want you to come with me. Listen to me, you are very wealthy, so bring a lot of money. We’ll take a train to a decent District, attend school together. I’ll work in the afternoons to get enough money to survive. We will be a couple, live together. Just imagine, Aurora, we will be happy.” I offer him a lopsided smile and walk in front of him, placing my hands on the side of his face, making him look into my eyes, “You’re talking nonsense, Dean. I am still 12. I simply can’t leave my parents just a week before my birthday, and you shouldn’t leave either. I am happy with my family and they’re good. You could maybe stay and live with us. You know that my parents have had trouble at conceiving children. My mom just got pregnant, and she’s always wanted three children. She always says you’re like her own son or something. My parents adore you. Please stay with me.” From the look on his face, I know he’s considering the opportunity, but I also know he can’t accept it. Why? I do not know, but I can tell he knows something that I don’t. After some seconds, he shakes his head. “I can’t, and I can’t tell you why either, but the only option for us to be together is for you to come with me. Decide… but keep in mind I’d hate losing you.” I’d hate losing him too. My rational side thinks he’s bluffing and thinks he’ll come back eventually. My heart thinks he’s saying the truth, and this is a decisive moment in our relationship. I decide to take my chances and close my eyes. My hands ball into fists, resisting the urge to follow the feeling of my gut. A pang of guilt hits me as I reply, knowing that I’m doing what seems rational, instead of what I want to do. “I’m not going with you, Dean.” His eyes water slightly and he looks down yet again. “I hope you know what you are doing, Aurora.” He leans in to kiss me, and this time, I really want to kiss him. I know that I will kiss back as soon his lips touch mine. But this whole business gets me to think, How can I make sure he comes back? Instantly, the answer comes to mind, and even though it takes me all of my willpower to do so, I place my index finger on his lips a fraction of a second before they collide with mine. I feel a tingling in my body, but I try to ignore it. “Save it for next time. I really like you, Dean, but I need to give you some motivation to come back to me.” I think his ego deflates as he smiles sadly at me before running his hand on my blonde hair one last time until I see him again. He holds me close to him. I wrap my arms around his hips and close my eyes, my gut letting me know that I took the wrong decision. While pressing my head against his chest, he kisses the top of my head. “I love you, Aurora.” I feel the urge to cry so I do so. I expect him to say everything is alright or ask why I am crying, but no other sound comes out of his mouth after what he just said. A few seconds later, I slide a blanket off my bed and offer it to him. He nods silently, both of us knowing that he’ll need it; he’s in a simple tank top, with some pants, boots, and a thin jacket, but the seemingly decreasing and ominous temperature of District 0 requests more layers of warmth to survive. Category:DrXax Category:DrXax's Tributes Category:Females Category:Capitol Category:16 year olds